justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Skywirenowhasawikia/Just Dance Magic
Just Dance Magic is a Fanmade Just Dance game. The release date is planned to be October 2018. Features *All your favourite features, like mashups, alternate routines, Just Sweat and World Video Challenges have returned! *Just Dance Unlimited is back! Choose from an endless selection of songs to keep the party going! *Medley mode is back after a strange absence of it in several games. **Bring even more fun with Just Dance Unlimited songs in Medley mode! Appearance Despite having Just Dance Unlimited, Just Dance Magic runs on Just Dance 4's properties, with the Switch, PS4 and the PC running on the Wii and Wii U layout, and the Xbox One running on the Xbox 360 layout. Special Editions There is a Special Edition of Just Dance Magic, which adds two songs. It is available for all consoles. Tracklist *A "*" marks that this song has been covered in-game. *(WU) marks that this song is exclusive to the Wii U and Just Dance Unlimited on other consoles. *(X1) marks that this song is exclusive to the Xbox One and Just Dance Unlimited on other consoles. *(PS4) marks that this song is exclusive to the PS4 and Just Dance Unlimited on other consoles. *(NX) marks that this song is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch and Just Dance Unlimited on other consoles. *(PC) marks that this song is exclusive to the PC and Just Dance Unlimited on other consoles. *(S) marks that this song is exclusive to the Special Edition. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; border: none; text-align: center" |+The game contains 42+ tracks. |- ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Song ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Artist ! scope="col" style="width:100px;" | Year ! scope="col" style="width:150px;" | Mode |- | Bangarang || Skrillex feat. Sirah || 2012 || Duet || |- | Uma Thurman || Fall Out Boy || 2015 || Duet|| |- | Working Girl || Little Boots || 2015 || Solo || |- | Pretty Hurts || Beyoncé || 2014 || Solo || |- | Go || The Chemical Brothers feat. Q-Tip || 2015 || Dance Crew || |- | Mirror Kissers || The Cribs || 2005 || Dance Crew || |- | Milkshake || Kelis || 2003 || Solo || |- | stressed out || twenty øne piløts || 2015 || Trio || |- | Boys & Girls ||will.i.am feat. Pia Mia|| 2016 || Dance Crew || |- | Elastic Heart || Sia || 2015 || Duet || |- | Midnight City || M83 || 2011 || Dance Crew || |- | Play Hard || David Guetta feat. Ne-Yo & Akon || 2013 || Dance Crew || |- | Kanye || The Chainsmokers || 2014 || Solo || |- | Dust Clears || Clean Bandit feat. Noonie Bao || 2013 || Dance Crew || |- | Faded || Alan Walker || 2015 || Solo || |- | Close || Nick Jonas & Tove Lo || 2016 || Duet || |- | I AM NOT A ROBOT || Marina & The Diamonds || 2010 || Solo || |- | Starstrukk || 3oh!3 feat. Katy Perry || 2009 || Trio || |- | Atlantis || Ellie Goulding || 2012 || Solo || |- | City Lights || Avicii || 2015 || Solo || |- | Kickstart || Example || 2010 || Solo || |- | Keep Your Head || The Ting Tings || 2008 || Duet || |- | Песня 404 ||Время и Стекло|| 2015 || Solo || |- | It's My Party ||Jessie J|| 2013 || Solo || |- | Lady Percy ||King Charles|| 2012 || Duet || |- | Latch ||Disclosure feat. Sam Smith|| 2012 || Dance Crew || |- | The Night Is Still Young ||Nicki Minaj|| 2014 || Trio || |- | Hair ||Little Mix|| 2016 || Dance Crew || |- | Atomic ||Blonde|| 1980 || Trio || |- | In The Dark ||Dev & The Chataracts|| 2011 || Dance Crew || |- | Rhythm Of The Night ||Debarge|| 1985 || Dance Crew || |- | Get Down On It* ||Kool & The Gang (Studio Musicians)|| 1982 || Trio || |- | I Am The Best ||2NE1|| 2011 || Dance Crew || |- | Find You ||Zedd feat. Matthew Koma & Miriam Briant|| 2014 || Trio || |- | I Got U ||Duke Dumont feat. Jax Jones|| 2014|| Solo || Category:Blog posts